Most modern buildings are equipped with methods of lighting and methods of heating a premises where there is either a lack of light or a lack of heat. For instance, if it is evening and the sun is positioned in the West such that a room positioned on the east side of a building is not receiving an ample amount of natural light or heat, more light or heat is required to the room. In another example, a building may contain rooms that do not have any windows to receive natural light at all, such as rooms in the center of a building, and thus require alternative methods of receiving light. Both lighting and heating methods have associated monetary costs in the form of either an electric bill or a gas bill reflective of how much lighting and/or heating is used in a specific time frame. Thus, it is desirable to have a means to direct electromagnetic radiation (e.g. light and heat) to an area of a structure such that costs associated with maintaining light and heat are minimized.